(Not Your) Show Time
by Heterochromer
Summary: Intinya, Wanna One kehilangan salah satu dari segelintir sosok pemimpin terbaik yang pernah ada. [Hwang Minhyun / Kim Jonghyun – Produce 101 or should I call it, Wanna One from now?]


**(Not Your) Show Time**

 **.**

Intinya, Wanna One kehilangan salah satu dari segelintir sosok pemimpin terbaik yang pernah ada.

[Hwang Minhyun / Kim Jonghyun – Produce 101 or should I call it, Wanna One from now?]

* * *

Ini adalah hari yang buruk.

Pada hari ini, Minhyun kembali diingatkan akan sesuatu yang bernama 'realita'. Realita tidak pernah bersahabat baik dengan takdirnya, takdir teman-temannya, takdir Nu'est ... Tidak pernah. Seharusnya Minhyun sudah menduganya.

Enam tahun berada di dunia industri musik, Minhyun seharusnya tahu dia tidak boleh banyak berekspektasi. Dia duduk di bangku dengan nomor 9, tetapi wajah para _trainee_ lain yang menduduki bangku yang sama dengannya tampak asing.

Matanya tidak bisa terlepas ke sosok yang sedang bertepuk tangan dan tertawa, meski Minhyun sangat tahu tawanya adalah tawa yang paling dipaksakan.

Dia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lutut, dan menangis.

 **.**

"Tidak apa, Minhyunie, tidak apa. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Dagu Jonghyun yang bertengger di bahunya adalah satu hal baik yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Minhyun mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia membasahi jas Jonghyun dengan air matanya sendiri, mengabaikan fakta bahwa kamera menyorot ke arah mereka, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah bagian dari proyek Wanna One sekarang.

Biarkanlah untuk saat ini dia menjadi anggota Nu'est yang terpisah dari keempat temannya.

Minhyun ingin membuka mulutnya, tetapi lidahnya kelu. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat Hyunbin berjalan ke arah mereka lalu mendekap keduanya dengan erat, wajahnya terlihat lebih berantakan ketimbang siapapun yang ada di ruangan ini.

Jonghyun melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Hyunbin memeluk sosok pemimpin yang telah membantunya selama ini sementara Minhyun menyeka air matanya.

"Tidak apa, _hyung_ , tidak apa. Kau tetap yang terbaik, Jonghyunie _hyung_."

Bahkan Daniel yang hendak memeluk Jonghyun dengan pelan pun langsung mengerang kencang mendengar ucapan Hyunbin tersebut.

 **.**

Segelas kopi panas terjulur ke tangan Minhyun, membuat Minhyun menoleh dan menemukan Jonghyun tersenyum ke arahnya. "Merasa baikan?"

Minhyun menerima kopi tersebut sebelum menyesapnya perlahan. "Tidak, tidak baik sama sekali," jawab Minhyun, membalas senyuman Jonghyun dengan senyuman lemah. "Aku penasaran padamu, bagaimana kau tetap terlihat bersinar bahkan ketika kau tengah berpura?"

Dan Jonghyun tertawa. Tawanya ringan meski serak. "Aku tidak bisa tidak bangga, bagaimana pun juga," ujarnya, mendudukan diri di samping Minhyun lalu menghela napas. "Aron _hyung_ menjanjikan makan malam yang menyenangkan."

Aron.

Mendengarnya membuat Minhyun mendengus pelan untuk menutupi rasa ingin menangis lagi. "Rasanya akan kosong tanpaku, ya?" tanya Minhyun pelan, kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Tidak akan."

Dan Minhyun menoleh begitu mendengar Jonghyun mengatakannya.

"Mengapa tidak akan?"

Tangan Jonghyun menunjuk ponsel yang ada di pangkuannya. "Teknologi sudah semakin maju. Kau bisa menelepon kami kapan saja," kata Jonghyun lalu meremas tangan Minhyun. "Aku yakin kita akan semakin bersinar sejak hari ini."

Optimisme tanpa batas yang telah Minhyun dengar membuat Minhyun kembali menangis. Tanpa bisa ia kontrol lagi, ia kembali memeluk sosok yang telah menemaninya selama lebih dari enam tahun terakhir—membiarkan dirinya menghirup banyak-banyak aroma tubuh yang akan sangat ia rindukan sampai akhir tahun 2018.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk _comeback_."

Dan Jonghyun tersenyum. "Kupikir, lebih baik aku menjadi _fanboy_ nomor satu untuk Wanna One Hwang Minhyun saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mau tak mau, Minhyun tertawa. "Kau itu benar-benar."

 **.**

"Kemana Minki?"

Dongho menoleh lalu mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa ia sedang menyapa anak-anaknya kembali. Yah, kau tahu sendiri. Youjin, Justin, Hwanwoong, Gunhee ..., anak-anaknya," jawab Dongho, menatap Minhyun dengan intens sebelum tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat sekali lagi."

Minhyun menghela napas. "Bahkan aku belum resmi debut, tetapi aku sudah merindukan kalian."

Dongho tertawa. Pemuda itu tampaknya jauh lebih baik dalam menerima kenyataan meski matanya tetap sembab karena menangis. "Masih ada waktu, kau baru akan merilis album Agustus nanti." Dongho menepuk bahu Minhyun. "Ini menyesakkan bagi Jonghyun, kau tahu."

"Berhenti membicarakannya, rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi."

"Serius, siapa yang akan menjadi _leader_ Wanna One?" Dongho terlihat sangat serius sekaligus penasaran. Minhyun kembali menghela napas.

"Jisung _hyung_ , mungkin?" Minhyun melirik ke sekumpulan _trainee_ MMO yang tengah temu kangen. "Siapa pun _leader_ -nya, aku tahu dia akan merasa sangat bersalah karena seharusnya itu posisi Jonghyun."

"Dan akan banyak dibenci juga," gumam Dongho sebelum menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Ngomong-ngomong, jaga Daehwi dan Guanlin untukku, oke? Kepribadian mereka berdua terlalu berbeda, Daehwi terkadang sangat jahil dan Guanlin butuh waktu lama untuk memproses banyak hal. Dan Daniel, bilang padanya berhenti untuk mengeong pada tiap kucing yang ia temui. Itu mengganggu."

"Mengapa semuanya membuatku seolah-olah seperti kepala keluarga dari Wanna One?!"

Dongho tersenyum. "Karena kau titisan dari _National Leader_ , kau telah banyak belajar darinya."

 **.**

Malam harinya, ketika Minhyun merasakan kepala Jonghyun bersandar di bahunya karena kantuk menyerang, Minhyun melingkarkan lengannya di kedua bahu ringkih tersebut dan tanpa henti menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

Ini menyedihkan, mengapa Jonghyun harus mengalami ini?

Ponsel Jonghyun bergetar di saku jaketnya, membuat Minhyun secara perlahan meraih ponsel tersebut. Jonghyun masih terlelap, samar-samar Minhyun bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi tersebut.

Sungguh, Minhyun tidak siap melihatnya.

Ada beberapa pesan KakaoTalk masuk. Minhyun membukanya.

 _Ong: Jonghyunie, kau baik-baik saja, kan?_

 _Ong: Aku akan sangat merindukanmu_

 _Ong: Kau harus tetap mengikuti Wanna One dan menontonku! Aku akan dengan sangat bangga pamer ke seluruh dunia bahwa National Leader mendukungku! Bahkan kalau bisa, aku akan pamer ke seluruh staff YMC dan anggota Wanna One lainnya_

 _Ong: Tapi kau pasti akan lebih mendukung Minhyun :(_

 _Ong: Kau tidak boleh jatuh hati pada center Kang Daniel. Matamu hanya tertuju padaku, naya na!_

Cukup dengan membacanya membuat Minhyun terkekeh pelan. Seongwoo memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menghibur Jonghyun, Minhyun yakin Jonghyun akan tertawa sangat membacanya.

Minhyun kembali menatap pemuda di bahunya, mencubit pipinya dnegan pelan lalu mengeratkan rangkulannya.

 _Jonghyun: Jonghyun sedang tertidung, Ong. Kau berisik sekali._

 _Ong: Minhyunie?_

 _Jonghyun: Ya_

 _Ong: Apa Jonghyun menangis lagi?_

Dan Minhyun terdiam sejenak, ragu untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur atau tidak.

 _Jonghyun: Tidak. Dia baik-baik saja._

 _Ong: ... SYUKURLAH_

Minhyun langsung mengunci kembali layar ponsel Jonghyun.

Dia telah berbohong, tetapi dia pun tahu Jonghyun akan menjawab hal yang sama bila ditanya hal serupa oleh orang lain.

"Dunia ini tidak pantas mendapatkamu," bisik Minhyun pelan, mengecup singkat kening Jonghyun lalu memilih untuk meyandarkan kepalanya di jendela mobil—membiarkan kantuk menguasainya.[]

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Mnet is bitch they don't let the remaining members of Justice League to debut and left Jonghyun alone meanwhile his legendary team Never is in top 11. Fuck you, I hate your editing.

Aku pernah janji kalau Pd101 debut dengan Jonghyun, aku akan jadi fans hardcore mereka. But yeah, Jonghyun isn't. Kupikir aku akan jadi fans modal kuota, atau bahkan cuma ngikutin mereka tanpa dukung mereka melalui vote or what.

I need the remaining 9 to debut with Wanna Be or the JBJ thing is happening. Really needs. And yes, I'm forever salty about Wanna One thingy I'm so sorry.

Mind to review?

p. s : I love 2Hyun / Bugies more than I love the top11 lineup. I cried for 6 times in a day already :")

p. s. s : MAMPOS BAPAK JAEHWAN, BUNDA JISUNG SAMA MAMI SEUNGWOON NGIKUT DEBUT. SEKARANG PILIH SIAPA PAK? KERDUS SIH JADI COWOK HAHAHA. Btw Guanlin juga kerdus(?) duh jadi bingung abdi mau ngeship siapa

p. s. s. s : let's make the 'Wanna Be' thing and 'JBJ' thing are happening guys :")


End file.
